<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mild as May by Uccello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311067">Mild as May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello'>Uccello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刚打完架。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mild as May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM-Diane Birch <br/>-"Let's get naked under the knife."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与猛兽缠斗不休且沉醉其中时，也就被其同化。 </p><p>弗里德里希·威廉·尼采这样为人传诵的理论总是有它足够说服大多数人的理由，宗像礼司将眼下境况归咎是被对方常年过热的体温传染得彻底，理智只负责绷紧底线所在而放纵每一细胞的狂热叫嚣，血液沸腾出某种略显生疏滑稽的兴奋感。他将它归结为被逼无奈，毕竟赤王下手从来不留半点余地，他们真的还正处拼杀犹酣简直要不死不休的危险境地，各自毫不留情到如同一出过火的荒诞剧。 </p><p>天狼星的刀刃纵劈开赤红烈焰，他踏地借力自撕扯开的裂缝直跃而过，本还被炙烤为烟的水汽瞬间攀附上这位青王堪称不可或缺的镜片，凝成他些微避不可避而大煞风景的破绽——目力所及之处由于失去过滤而模糊成斑驳色块，百密一疏的宗像礼司对此全然未料，只得在骤然逼近的暴烈色彩袭来时堪堪拧身闪避，再当即反手送还一记回礼。这样的突发情况着实太影响各自兴致，二人多后撤几步稳住身形干脆就此收手，索幸只是他鬓发尾端被燎得蜷曲，逐渐恢复清明的视野中仍旧沙砾迸溅，倒是能看清周防尊面颊一道渗血划痕。姑且算作互不相欠。 </p><p>他们目光相触便可扯出几点零星笑意，重新冷却为冰川的青年归刀入鞘，再慢斯条理地拍落掌间尘埃。亡命徒漫不经心一个响指点燃烟卷，多少有些模糊不清那副复又恹恹的神色。力量与生命分明都被他挥霍得过火。 </p><p>足够醉生梦死，又不太显得廉价。这是他对正缓慢腾起的深重白烟的评论。 </p><p>宗像礼司到底习惯于Blue Sparks那如同薄荷糖的清淡口感，而Marlboro永远可以将人扯回大洋彼岸二十年代声嘶力竭的迷惘之中*，是用和这支烟旧主如出一辙的自由主义在拼死灼烧唇舌，一副要和烈火同归于尽的强硬做派，只是那份硝烟弥漫似乎仍旧不及他们亲吻时会触及的那般浓墨重彩。 </p><p>其实从来不该太苛求尼古丁的镇痛作用，引起这种错觉的缘由通常是正吞云吐雾的主体本人。例如现在。成王并不会为感官设置任何阻碍，它的逆命题倒还有些蛛丝马迹以供捕捉。事实是遭受重击后该有的不适并不会随着一些物质一同被力量分解，就像它们不会和纸卷一起被赤焰吞噬成灰。最多是由于战斗——或者说，一场斗殴——他们进行得太全神贯注，而让人暂时失去对此的感知，所以在肾上腺素和多巴胺倒退回正常水平时，堆积已久的后果就来势汹汹。 </p><p>不同于周防尊随意在碎石板铸成的长椅上倚得那般满目恹恹，宗像仍旧紧绷脊背拒绝透出半分与他如出一辙的懒散倦意，他的目光平直地穿透镜片投向前方虚空中某处，一时竟也酝酿不出什么太合理的说辞来破除战后无言的氛围。现在有些像许久之前初逢的时刻，只是那时候还可以借由盛夏挑起暧昧不明的话端，同样内容放之当下未免也太刻意得真情实感。 </p><p>他方才偶然一瞥已经触及那柄赤色巨剑上全然可视的裂痕，只是有些事现在提及未免太过扫兴。老生常谈的劝阻谁都知道毫无作用，宗像本应该张口便是的、熟稔到几乎要被编作歌谣咏唱的一句一句干脆也懒得再提。周防尊那双灿色眼瞳根本自始至终都是清醒至极，和光同尘平庸至极的劝阻偏又是因此变得讳莫如深，于是只得将局面拖延成几近凝固的沉默。要真正干涉对方的态度在这时候还总是缺乏契机，但宗像权衡斟酌完换它所需的代价，又承认出于个人角度地并不期待它。即使谁都清楚终结的到来其实只是时间问题。 </p><p>他都已经记不真切究竟是怎样在第一次用尽全力拼杀犹酣、又戛然而止之后还撑得一副无可非议的青王态度退场，倒是看来只有彻夜无眠这一点大致是要重蹈覆辙。本应该是在这支烟后与以往一样约定俗成地分道扬镳，毫无意外——像青之王所代表的意义那样按照既定轨道行事，宗像可以开他幸免于难的车扬长而去，独留周防尊一个人徒步去随便什么地方，而似乎一切都在向某个合理而不预期的轨迹偏移，危险得像不可捉摸本尊。 </p><p>眼前昏暗倏地再加重几叠，宗像循它猜到缘由也拒不予以回应，等来一声模棱两可的语气词，他已经错过反驳或退让的最佳时机，此时再如何针锋相对也只会显得太过含情脉脉，干脆顺势缄默不言。大致拜先前缠斗与深思所致，宗像礼司难得是百般倦怠懒于构思如何反击得得体异常，只略略抬眼露出些十分悲天悯人而莫测的笑意权当回应，随最后一缕烟气一道突兀破开凝滞已久的窒闷。 </p><p>几点泛着猩红的灰烬自他们指间坠向不知何处，然后宗像凭空划出些荧蓝弧线，聚拢包裹仅存的、被焦油浸成同色的纸张，他也罕见地滥用些无伤大雅的力量，将它分解成空中不可见的粒子远去。他重新抬目对上那困兽眼底的更甚笑意，兀自扯来周防尊胸前挂坠强制他倾身再凑近些许，偏首向方才自己刀尖吻过之处覆唇而上。 </p><p>它生出的时间太过久远，他吻到些尖刻的碎屑，浅淡的、已凝结的血腥气同样比不上他们之间通常的吻——与啃咬。这样想来怎么好像所有一切早就纠缠成了至死方休的偏颇模样。他走神，将停顿无意识地延长，他沿着这样歪扭的线索向后前进。有深情款款的兵戎相见、他想起少见缠绵的触碰，有算作针锋相对不甚含情脉脉的交欢，而硝烟气同现在如出一辙。 </p><p>而周防尊在那停顿的片刻里将贪得无厌表现得彻彻底底，他并不至于拥有不愿稍微偏首的懒倦，除非他想要的不眠不休是再召出他已经摇摇欲坠的巨剑，而非无意间让对方的心骛八极重现。宗像的视野又被他耀武扬威地占领，加之昏沉至极的天色作祟，恍然像是要被那点深不见底的璀璨色彩拖进去溺毙。不可说难舍难分之类，只是如同大多时候那样谁也不肯先一步做出退让，唯一的不同不过是这个吻的确并不多有那样剑拔弩张的意味，缱绻得仿佛种种因素共同组合致幻而成的意外惊喜。 </p><p>只是他们自始至终都是清醒的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*1924年，万宝路的宣传口号“Mild As May.” <br/>*“二十年代的迷惘”：Marlboro命名的缘由猜想之一。...一言难尽，百度百科有。我本人是没抽过红万的，我在瞎写，反正白万不是这个味儿。我比较喜欢这个解释"Man always remember love because of romance only. "</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>